Romantic Or Whatever
by CanaanAlshea
Summary: Kurama and Hiei Celebrate Valentines Day


Title: Romantic...Or Whateve

Summary: Kurama and Hiei Celebrate Valentine's Day

POV: Hiei

"Fox."

"Hm?" he glanced up from the papers he'd been skimming, looking bored and annoyed

"What is 'Valentine'?"

"A human holiday," Kurama shrugged, placing the papers into piles I saw no order in. "Well, a Valentine is a noun, but the holiday is called Valentine's Day. It has a rather gruesome history."

"Why celebrate?" I leaned over to look at his work desk, looking at the files and shaking my head, feeling dizzy from all the charts. "Humans aren't known for acknowledging harsh pasts."

"It's largely commercial. People give each other gifts to show affection. Flowers, chocolates, useless trinkets like that. Could you hand me the highlighter?"

I glanced down, rolled the bright yellow marker. I took a seat in his work chair, spinning myself idly. No-one else was here, so, as I normally do around my Fox, I let myself act more relaxed,in ways some might call 'silly'. I picked up the stapler, shot a few stables at him. He smiled and shook one out of his hair, "Hiei, please," he laughed.

He highlighted a paragraph. Tipped his head thoughtfully.

"Are we celebrating this holiday?"

"It's up to you. I have no objection," he smiled, did not look up. He sighed, tucked a lock of hair behind his ear, "It's today, though; gives me nearly no time to get you a gift-god damn it where did the transcript go?" Crawling forward, he reached over, shuffled some papers around, "No semblance of organization whatsoever...leaving me to clean up their messes..." he mumbled to himself irritably, wrinkling his nose in distaste at a particular piece of paper; I found the expression to be endearing.

"What the Hell are you doing anyway?" I sighed, leaning back in the chair and rocking myself gently. "I'm sorting-please don't fall over-these ridiculous law transcripts in to piles depending on the lawyer who handled it. *technically* they should have already done it but these idiots decided to put things in random folders, completely defeating the point of alphebetizing by last name. So. Now it's a mess."

"Tedious," I sucked my teeth briefly, picked up a pen to doodle on a notepad which bore the name Suichi Minamino.

"Indeed. But, necessary for my own peace of mind-aha!" he grinned,setting another paper on another pile. "Found page one." Looking up, my fox winked, cocked his head with a small smile, "you know, you could wait at the house for me. You don't have to stay here and watch me do all this nonsense."

"Can't," spinning myself, I picked up a book, flipped through it, "I've got a date with this annoying Fox, and I'm waiting for him to get off work. I'm hoping he likes it."

"I see," the smile widened, and he looked skyward in mock thought, "Hm...and what will this date entail? Perhaps I could give you some advice."

I shrugged, pretending to be interested in my finger nails, "Nope. I prefer to be spontaneous."

"Well I hope he likes it. I'd like to meet this Fox who annoys you."

Chuckling to myself, I got up, sliding the paper he'd been groping for a little closer, each of us pretending he had picked it up on his own .

"I'll be back," already heading toward the window, I opened it, throwing my leg over the side, "I take it you'll still be here within the hour?"

"Unfortunately, that is correct," he sat back on his heels, stretched a little, "I might be here until morning. As I said, you don't have to-"

"See you soon," I cut him off, smirking at the rare look of confusion on his face.

"And you're sure about this?" I held up the small box, flipping it over to read the back. The working woman whose name tag said 'Yumi' smiled patiently, "Well I'm not SURE, no, but they're always popular this time of year. My boyfriend got me one last year and I loved it."

I sighed, hating myself a little, havi g to ask The help of a human girl no older than nineteen Years of age...but Ningen markets were not my area of expertise. "This gift...is...normal? Acceptable?" Stupid human rituals...

"Absolutely," she beamed, "I'm she'll love it."

Rolling my eyes, and not bothering to correct her, I followed her to the checkout counter, feeling my eye twitch as an annoying woman's voice blared through the speakers. "Thanks", I mumbled awkwardly, not bothering to take the 39 cents she was trying to hand me. I just wanted to get the Hell out of there before I set the place on fire.

I never did like the color pink.

I wandered around for a little while, wanting to give my Fox some time to himself to organize. It wasntbthat he had any problems multitasking, but he often found it necessary to try and coerce me into conversation; the silence made him uncomfortable. And right now, he clearly needed to focus. I stopped at Shiori's house, using my Jagan to look in on my lovers human family. Shiori and her husband were at the table, laughing, sipping something out of round goblets. The boy was watching television. Typical. Boring. For a moment I contemplated coming in through the window, scaring them for the sheer entertainment value, but decided against it; Kurama didn't approve of such jokes and I didnt want to give her a heart attack...as she often claimed I did.

On the dinner table sat a red box.

I flitted through the trees back to his building. Stopping again, having the rest of the night to prepare, I picked up the bottle of wine, rolling my eyes at the insistence of ID. The clerk gained a blank eyed stare, his head tipped sideways as I lulled him into hypnosis. As far as he was concerned, nothing unusual had occured.

When I entered the office again, Kurama was looking at a binder, rubbing his temples and shaking his head, cursing under his breath.

"Fox."

"Hello again," he sighed, not yet looking up, "I didn't expect to see you here..again."

"I like to keep you guessing." I slid the window shut, noting he'd made moderate progress, as the piles on the floor looked a bit more organized, "so. I have something for you."

"Oh god, not another carcass, I hope," he grinned, looking unmistakably vulpine, "it took me forever to exanguinate the last one, and we still have liver in the fridge."

"Nope, no carcass," I sighed, pretending to be disappointed as I hopped up to perch on his desk, "I have brought you something much more...normal."

I placed the chocolate, wine, cups on the table. Kurama tilted his head again, "What's this?"

"Valentines," I shrugged, "presents. For you. Us. Romance and the like." I pushed a smaller box toward him, tipping my head forward to indicate he was to open it immediately.

Shaking his head, he did so, a broad smile breaking through his stressed demeanor, "It's lovely. But you really didn't have to-"

I rolled my eyes, throwing my hands up, "Damn it would you let me be romantic or...whatever, for once? Gods." Laughing, he shook his head, "Sorry,' my Fox leaned toward me, and I met him with a kiss, laying my hand over his own, "I'm sorry. I love it. Thank you very much, my dear."

"Well I didn't get a damn thing for the box," I scoffed, feeling my nose heat up with an obnoxious blush, "put it on."

Kurama slipped the chain over his head, opening the locket that would reveal a picture of us. "It's perfect...I'm sorry I didn't get you-"

"Psh," I waved my hand, using the tip of my sword to open the wine and poured a small amount in each cup, "I don't need anything. You know that. Here, relax a bit." "Thanks," he tapped his glass against mine, sipped it carefully, "Ah good year," grinning, swirling the wine around his glass, "hint of clover. A lovely choice."

"I thought so," I gloated, tipping my head to give him another kiss. When we parted, I rest our foreheads together

"So," I whispered, "Happy Valentines Day...or whatever..."

"Yes," he chuckled, kissing my throat, "Happy Valentines Day or whatever."

***This was uploaded from my phone, typed manually...sorry for any spelling errors!


End file.
